In the Heart of Students
by jester's pen
Summary: A beloved canine friend that lives even now in the heart of Shoyo's students. * Takes place during the time before the Joui Wars, and ends in the years of the Wars* CHAPTER: Barking has been changed. Thank you to Murayama-Tsuru for catching an update error.
1. Dog's Are Man's Best Friend

Heart of Students

AN: I mentioned it in my Old Edo Days story, but I'm making a story about a puppy- later a dog- growing up with our Joui trio! I haven't found a story like this anywhere else, but I would love to hear about it.

Please enjoy. No idea how many chapters it could be but... think around 10?

* * *

Hungry... and so cold. Stuck in a straw basket, abandoned by the rest of the world.

Seeking tenderness and love.

A sharp pain in its side...

Steps were heard. A sharp snarl and bared teeth were shown as a sign of weakness.

A person bent to look into the basket.

Red eyes met red eyes.

...

Gintoki shuffled nervously in front of his teacher during break. "Uh... Sensei... when I went outside..."

His teacher looked down at his dear student and smiled. "Yes, Gintoki?"

The silver-haired child took a deep breath, shook his hair and said everything in a rush, as if the words shoved their way out of his mouth. "I saw a puppy. Can we keep it in the dojo?" He immediately brought his gaze to the floor.

Shoyo's expression was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Gintoki, but a puppy would be far too much work to take care of."

"Oh..." Gintoki did not look up at his teacher.

"You are, however," Shoyo Sensei said a little louder to make Gintoki looked up at him in question, "allowed to take this dog some food. I'm sure if it has no home, it is hungry. You are allowed to bring it some of the meat we keep in the pantry."

Gintoki gave his teacher a big grin. "Thank you, Sensei," he said, bowing, and then bolted off, screaming, "ZURA!"

...

"Why did you make me come with you?" mumbled an irritated Katsura, carrying packs of meat wrapped in brown paper. "I was studying. We have a test tomorrow!"

"Now you're helping me bring food to a starving soul," Gintoki drawled, hands locked behind his head in a lazy position. "You're doing the world some good."

"Actually, I'm bringing the food. You're just walking-."

"Come here, dog!" Gintoki interrupted, looking around the dusty streets for the basket where the dog had stayed. "He was around here. Here, dog, I have food. Lots of meat!"

Nothing crawled up to sniff the packages of meat.

Katsura attempted to shrug, but failed with the meat tucked under his arms. "Maybe he left, Gintoki. And why did you take the best meat for the dog? You know how expensive it is? Shoyo Sensei works hard to buy this kind of meat for us-."

There was a sudden yip and the two boys jumped.

Limping out to the boys' view was a puppy, dragging its thin limb behind like a dead stick. It stopped just ten feet away from then, glaring cautiously with flickering eyes. It was so thin, the ribs were clearly visible from the cavern of its stomach. Its fur blended with the scraggly dirt of the road, and its tail was just a limp rap. Its ears were bent and moved comically as it limped towards them.

It was one of the most heart-breaking things Katsura had ever seen.

"We have to help it!" he argued as they settling nearby the dog. They had set down the food, and after stepping away a couple feet, the puppy had obliged to come closer and eat from the meat. It was ravenous, tearing hunks of meat away from bone, scarcely chewing.

"Sensei said that a dog was a lot of work," Gintoki shot back. "We can't take care of a dog. Look how it eats NOW!"

"It was starving! Gintoki, we can help him!"

Gintoki merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, Zura."

But as he rolled his eyes, it fell to the puppy, now done its meal and sniffing at the scraps. Finding not even a shred of meat to fill its hungering belly, it whimpered, shaking its head down. Then it lifted its eyes to see Gintoki, and the boy could understand so much emotion in them; hunger, suffering, and especially hatred. It curled down in a fetal position and whined.

Gintoki could feel his eyes twitch. Katsura looked hopeful. Finally, he gave in.

"Fine. This is the plan..."

...

Takasugi was reading about kendo when his two friends suddenly burst into the room, racing towards the closet, gently settling something inside it, and then slamming it shut again. They collapsed against the door, breathing hard.

He barely looked up. "What happened? Did you guys get in trouble again?" He flipped a coupe pages of his book.

Gintoki swallowed, a hand to his aching chest. "If we tell you, will you tell Sensei?"

"Depends," the cold boy drawled. "Is it a dead body?"

"No."

"Then probably not. What is it?" Now, Takasugi put his book down to look at the closet with interest.

Suddenly, there was a hoarse bark from the closet, which Zura hushed almost immediately. Gintoki looked apprehensive.

Takasugi was in shock. "Is that...?"

"You have to shut up about it!" Katsura begged, trying to keep the puppy inside the closet, as its nose was peeking out, sniffing wildly around for food. "If Sensei finds him, we're dead!"

"Correction, Zura," Takasugi said slowly, hypnotized by the reality that his friends had brought a dog to their room. "You're dead. Not me."

"C'mon, Takasugi!" Katsura pleaded with him. "We can help it out for a time, can't we? It's hurt, and we can give it food. He was starving too!"

Takasugi let his piercing stare concentrate on the dog's nose, still sniffing up a storm. After discovering that no food was there for it, it made a keening sound similar to the cry of a lost, starving child.

Takasugi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe they were doing this...

"A week," he said firmly. "One week, we help him, and he has to go. Alright?"

"Deal!" Katsura chirped, and started to ease the door open to let the puppy free. Only to find that it was empty. "Wait- where'd he go?!"

Takasugi's irritation became a full-on headache.

* * *

Any names for the puppy? Nothing stupid, mind you~~

Anyone like this story? Aw well, if you don't, I'm continuing regardless.

Unless someone finds it insulting somehow. Then, of course, that's a different scenario.

Please enjoy, though. It's entertainment! ^.^


	2. Take Care of Him Always

Heart of Students

AN: Ehehehe I actually like how this is going. To be honest, it's like a bunch of oneshots- in timeline order, of course- about the Joui trio and their canine friend.

Hope someone enjoys it~

* * *

The puppy actually stayed for two weeks, and the boys didnt' even seem to notice. Even Takasugi had grown fond of it, allowing it to leave the room if no one was there, and punishing Katsura and Gintoki if they ever treated it "roughly".

"I only picked up its paw!"

"You could have broken its leg! You even think about it again, and I'm breaking yours!"

Eventually, though, they were caught.

It was the third week of its stay, and Sensei had gone out for a visit to the town to buy some groceries.

"The meat has been strangely disappearing all week long," he had said, and Gintoki refrained from looking at Takasugi and Katsura. He would have laughed or blurted out something stupid, and everything would have been ruined. "So I have to go to town. It's only a little while. Everyone stay within the dojo grounds while I'm gone. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," the class chorused, and then they were excused to their rooms or anywhere else within the dojo grounds. Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura all snuck away to their room and were greeted by the puppy.

Over the time they had saved it from the streets, it had changed. Its scraggly fur was soft to the touch. It had become very plump and healthy, mostly because of the meat they had been giving it. Its limp had not healed or improved, but it seemed to be able to ignore the pain of it.

Now, it loved them. As soon as they stepped into the room, it leapt on their legs, yipping cheerfully with its tail wagging wildly. Katsura immediately plopped down and played around with it, laughing as he did so. Gintoki and Takasugi were content with watching.

"Don't we need a name for it?" Takasugi said lightly, watching the dog growl as it tugged on Katsura's hair.

Gintoki shrugged. "Not yet. Remember, we aren't keeping it. We can't get attached to it."

"Too late," Katsura and Takasugi said in unison, and the puppy barked in agreement.

About an hour later... they fell asleep.

The puppy whimpered, and then realized they were asleep. Apparently, it had been a drowzy day, and they were just overwhelmed. It paced around the room in frantic search of play and entertainment. And then as it turned around for the tenth time, it noticed. The door was open.

It was just a crack, but the puppy gave a joyful woof and leapt away towards the door, eager to search new, undiscovered grounds. But as it left, it pounced over Gintoki's stomach and used it as a launch pad, waking up the startled boy in an instant.

"What the-?" and he glanced around the room and to the door, only to hear the puppy scampering away. "Hey, dog, come back! Zura, Takasugi, get up! He got out!"

The two jolted up and were after the dog, following Gintoki. They raced around the dojo, yelling and shouting. They attracted the attention of their peers, and of course they were all shocked to find a puppy in their home.

"What the-?"

"Where did the dog come from?"

"Gintoki, is that yours?"

"Don't stand there, help us catch it!" Gintoki shouted, nearly tripping over Katsura who had dove for the dog, only to miss as it ran off in a streak of brown.

The other children chased after the three, laughing and screaming, while the dog made its way outside to the training grounds.

Katsura panicked. "The gate is low. He can get through-!"

Suddenly, Gintoki screeched to a stop. Unable to forsee that, Takasugi and Katsura slammed into him, making the three tumble like a human handball, rolling and yelling until they crashed senselessly to a stop right... at... Shoyo Sensei's feet.

They looked up to find the puppy safe in their teacher's arms, as well as bags of meat. The dog was currently being fed a slab of meat, licking its chops, and their gentle teacher, to theri relief, was smiling at them and the dog.

"I think we're going to have a talk about the dog, Gintoki, Kotarou, Shinsuke."

...

"... so we decided we would let it stay for a little while, until it got better," Gintoki admitted, Takasugi and Katsura nodding in shameful agreement. "We didn't mean to cause trouble."

They were in the classroom, Sensei at the front, and the three students sitting in front of him. The dog was batting at the wooden panels, joyful and unaware of the trouble the three were in.

Their teacher only sighed and nodded in understanding. "I know you mean what you say, Gintoki. However, you and your friends must be punished in some way. You will sweep in the training grounds, clean the dojo, and will stay in for break to write lecture notes for two weeks. And, of course-."

"We know," Katsura blurted out, his face miserable. He knelt quickly to hodl the dog as though protecting it from some kind of evil. "We'll get rid of it."

"It?"

"The dog," Takasugi said roughly, his eyes set on his hands. The puppy yawned up at him. "We know. We'll return it to the town."

"No," Sensei said softly, "I am proud to see you take this maturely, but that isn't what I mean, Shinsuke. You have shown this dog kindness, and I saw that it was happy. To be honest, I am even impressed that you kept it a secret for so long. If you are willing to take care of this dog, until the day it leaves us, you are allowed to keep it in the dojo."

Gintoki gaped at his teacher. "Really? You mean it?"

"I do."

"Yes!" Katsura said excitedly, leaping up. "Yeah, we'll take care of it, Sensei. I promise! All of us!"

"Yeah," Takasugi said lightly, though his smile was decidedly bigger. "I can do that."

Shoyo Sensei smiled at his students. "Then you're excused. Just don't forget your punishments. You might have to take your puppy with you when you do them, so you can take good care of him. I'm entrusting you boys," he continued, clasping their shoulders gently, "with a life. And I trust you to help him."

"You can, Sensei," Gintoki said, grinning. The puppy whined and bat at his feet for attention. "We'll take good care of him. Always."

* * *

AN: So their adventure with the puppy begins! He will be named next chapter. Anyone, anyone at all, who wants to suggest a name, I encourage! Just drop a name in the reviews, and your suggestion will be an open option. Of course, if no one wants to possibly see their suggestion as the dog's name, that's fine. I can just make my own;... *sob*

Just a couple of seconds to send me a name~~ in a review below? It's the only time I'll ask *pleads*


	3. Freedom in Childhood

Heart of Students

AN: I'll put translations of the names below. No, I am not saying you all need it- lord knows many of you can speak basic Japanese same as me- but it's just so anyone who _doesn't _and is curious to the meanings of the names... Yup. So look towards the way bottom. It'll be there.

Thank you to the few number of people who submitted names :3 Wish more could have, but hey! I should be grateful for even one! Enjoy!

* * *

"We should name him," Gintoki decided.

They were outside, sweeping the training grounds, clearing it of leaves and trash. Takasugi and Katsura were listening to Gintoki, and then looked at him when he said this. "What?"

"We can't keep calling him 'dog'. He's got a home, and he's got food. He's got to have a name."

"Well, what can we name him?" Takasugi said busily, scooping all the trash into the bin Sensei had left them. "Have you even thought about it?"

Katsura leaned against his sweep to think. "Well..." he drew out. "How about... Hana?"

"It's a boy, Zura," Takasugi drawled. "It's too feminine. Do you want him to walk around with that kind of name forever, just because one boy decided that he liked the name _Hana_?"

"Then how about... Katsuo? Ow!"

For that, he recieved a strict snap to the back of the head from Gintoki. The silver-haired boy glared at him before tossing the crazy puppy a handful of meat bits from his _hakama_ pocket. They had learned to always keep a snack on hand with the puppy- it had grown to love pork and chicken, pork which was very expensive and given rarely.

"Forget Katsura," Gintoki said lazily. "Now a name..."

"How about Kiba?" Takasugi said.

"Nah, it's too strong. Look at that fluffy monster. No way he would be tough."

"Yasei."

"How about Akio."

"Kumoi."

"Daisuke."

"Katsuman."

"Gin Chan."

"Katsuji."

"Elizabeth n4!"**

"Sensei!"

Takasugi and Katsura looked to Gintoki who had started running towards the dojo's shoji doors. Their Sensei was standing there, waiting for them. He said, "Are you done with your chores?"

"Mostly," Gintoki said evasively. "But we have something really important to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Can you name him?" He scooped up the puppy from the ground and thrust him in front of his Sensei's chest. By now, Katsura and Takasugi had joined him. "Please?"

"You ask me to name your puppy?" their teacher mused, stroking the little creature's head. "When you could choose a fine name on your own?"

The three boys shrugged. "It would mean something, I guess, if you helped us, Sensei."

"I wanted to name it Elizabeth n4," Katsura piped up. "But they didn't like it."

"You can't name a dog after your duck, Katsura."

"But still-!"

There was a pause while the sun beat down in the evening. The puppy whined to be put down and Gintoki complied. It ran off, jumping energetically to snap at butterflies and sneeze when one strayed by its nose.

Finally, Shoyo Sensei said, "I would suggest the name Jiyuu. Freedom is something all people strive for in their lives. Without it, people are shackled, and their lives are incomplete. Perhaps Riyuu will be a reason for many good things in your lives."

_Jiyuu_.

The boys grinned and nodded, Katsura still mumbling about his "Elizabeth n4" and ran after the puppy, chanting its new name. Jiyuu, unknowing that it had just been named, only yapped away, prancing after them, thinking that they were playing a new game.

Sensei smiled and went back inside. He supposed that they had cleaned the training grounds well enough. He would let them play with Jiyuu a while longer. They had the freedom to play after all.

* * *

**I didn't choose vidocq's suggestion, though it was a cute one! But she did say that Katsura should have suggested this, and I agree! Thank you so much for your suggestion:

Murayama-Tsuru

Niente de Nada

and Vidocq

So wittle puppy is named Jiyuu! This was Murayama-Tsuru's (at least, I think three of you) suggested names to me, and I am truely grateful to you. But I ended choosing Jiyuu because I loved the meaning to it. It means either liberty or freedom. It's a powerful notion, people.

The other suggestions, Wan-chan and Tarou (that was a suggestion, I think. To be honest, I'm not sure, but I'll act like it is!), will show up as other dogs. You just don't know where ;)

MEANING:

Kiba; fang

Yasei; wild

Akio; male name

Katsuo; ... Katsura's suggestion.

Katsuman; ... another of Katsura's suggestions.

Daisuke; another male name

Gin Chan; ... Gintoki's suggestion

Elizabeth n4; vidocq who made Katsura say this xD

Katsuji; ... another of Katsura's suggestions. Dang it, Katsura!

So follow Jiyuu's trail, and see you next chapter!


	4. Mistakes are Forgiven

Heart of Students

AN: I was considering a bunch of endings for this... and I really don't want to give any away. For now, just enjoy! Read on!

* * *

_Day 15;_

_Jiyuu is the best dog in the world. Sensei let him stay because he thought that Jiyuu would freedom for something or the other. Whatever- the point it, Jiyuu gets to stay in the dojo! To celebrate, we gave him some pork. He eats a lot. Katsura said that it's good that he's a small dog, but Sensei said that since Jiyuu's a puppy, he'll get bigger. No way._

* * *

They found out very early on that Jiyuu had many problems. Not that he was a bad dog; no, he was sweet, always playful, got along with the dojo students, obeyed Shoyo Sensei (but never Gintoki, Takasugi, or Katsura), and was healthy.

However, Jiyuu had a habit of being aggressive towards other dogs. They discovered this when they tried to take Jiyuu on a walk, hooking a rope cord loosely around his neck (to avoid choking). He had been absolutely fine, barking and skipping alongside them.

Then another dog had appeared; possibly a stray like Jiyuu had been. It was only sniffing around for food, but Jiyuu saw the dog and paused mid-step.

He started snarling and throwing himself towards the dog in a frenzy, making the poor creatures scamper away in fear. Gintoki was trying and failing to calm him, while Katsura and Takasugi tried to block them from the burning eyes of the villagers.

"Jiyuu, stop it!" Gintoki snapped, hugging the dog close to muffle its angry barks. "Stop!"

It was so out of control that they had to carry Jiyuu back to the dojo. When they told Shoyo about what had happened in the village, he seemed disappointed, but understanding.

"Jiyuu may have been abused by other dogs on the streets," he explained to the ashamed children. "By being aggressive, he may be trying to protect himself and also you three from the same harm. You mustn't punish him, but only teach him that that is wrong."

Another problem was his diet; Jiyuu ate so much that even Gintoki couldn't compare. Finding a way to feed him was no problem- the kitchen was always open. But sometimes he stole food from the tables, from their hands, begged, and even escaped into town to scavenge for food. He could never be satisfied.

"Jiyuu! Don't do that, you can't eat that! You'll get sick!"

The satisfied puppy licked its chops and left the remains of a rice cake and fruit salad behind.

"Aw, let him eat."

"It's not healthy, Gintoki. What if he dies?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Unfortunately. And just because you smell like a dog doesn't mean you ARE a dog."

Jiyuu was also clumsy. He ran and scampered around like mad, and that often resulted in him crashing into an object and breaking it. Once or twice was forgivable. Five times was questionable. Ten times was the time to put away all fragile objects on stands.

One time when they were in the classroom, they had heard a thunderous crash. Everyone had raced out to see if it was an Amanto air rade, but no. Jiyuu sat pitifully, whining as he limped away from a broken oriental vase.

Katsura was the first to rush towards him and grab the poor pup, chanting, "It was an accident, Sensei, it was an accident, he didn't mean it!" while backing away.

It was as if the boy feared that his teacher would harm the puppy. But Shoyo Sensei only offered a smile and said, "We have to clean this up. Gintoki, Shinsuke; would you help?"

As Katsura took the puppy back to their room, Gintoki and Takasugi were clearing the mess away. One classmate, Yamamoto materialized beside them and mutely held out a bag to put the shards in. Another classmate, Kyoshiro had left them thick wads of paper to pick up the shards. Sensei led the other students back inside to go to their rooms.

When Gintoki and Takasugi returned to their room, they saw Katsura hiding the puppy. He said lowly, "He's not in trouble, is he? Jiyuu didn't mean anything."

"We cleaned it up, Zura," Takasugi said, sitting criss-cross on the floor. "I think he's okay." He reached over to pat Jiyuu's ear affectionately. "Don't worry, pup. You're okay."

Jiyuu seemed to understand that it was safe and nodded contentedly, resting in Katsura's protective arms. Gintoki, for the rest of the night, kept his eyes and ears open for the dog, in case he got into any more trouble.

They ended up loving him for his mistakes anyways.

* * *

The next will actually be an EVENT that takes place in the story line. Stay tuned~


	5. Parents Never Let Go of Their Children

Heart of Students

AN: In case anyone wonders, the reason the title in the chapter is called Heart of Students instead of In the Heart of Students is because Heart of Students is the shortened version of the name. In case anyone was unclear, sorry.

So enjoy!

* * *

_Day 20;_

_He's grown. He can actually jump and almost reach Yamamoto's chest. Everyone likes Jiyuu, but I really think Jiyuu likes us best. He sleeps in our room and hangs around us during the break. He likes it when we feed him. His favorite food is pork, I think._

_I might be crazy, but I think Jiyuu is in love with Mina Kun's dog._

* * *

One time Jiyuu fell in love with another dog.

Though usually aggressive towards other dogs, Wan Chan seemed to be the exception. Jiyuu had met this dog when he had followed the three to town. They were talking with their village friend who was always stocked with news and trouble, Mina Kun.

Only this time, Mina Kun had brought his dog.

"Thought they could get along, ya know," Mina Kun said in his countryside Kyoto dialect. "Hanging out with ya guys ain't healthy. Might damage the lil' guys brain."

"Shut up," they said in unison, and Gintoki continued, "It's a bad idea to bring your dog along. Jiyuu hates other dogs. He might hurt yours."

" 'er name's Wan Chan," Mina Kun snapped. "And she ain't leavin'. Look- they already getting along!"

They jerked their heads in Jiyuu's direction. The small puppy was prancing around, whining, and nudging at Wan Chan, a dog that stood twice his height and probably three times his weight. She was glancing down at him in almost amusement.

While the three gaped, Mina Kun chortled, "Guess Wan Chan 'as that charm, yeah?

"Jiyuu!"

"What are you doing? Have dignity!"

"Puppy love!" said Katsura, grinning. He received two blows to the head in rapid succession. "What did I say?"

"Jiyuu- stop embarrassing us," pleaded Gintoki, almost in tears. "A man needs to have more pride than that!"

"Thinkin' like that won't get ya a girl, Gin Kun," said Mina Kun, grinning slyly. "Sometimes, man's gotta bend over backwards ta get the girl. Jiyuu here's a real charmer."

"No, he just joking around," Gintoki said desperately. "Jiyuu, come on- no! No, we're going home! You're forbidden to talk to Wan Chan ever! Never!"

Mina Kun rolled his eyes. "You aren't his daddy, Gin Kun. Let love 'appen."

"Shut up! Jiyuu, come on!" He scooped us the puppy in his arms and practically ran off, the poor thing whining all the way.

Takasugi followed his slowly, shaking his head, and Katsura stayed behind with Mina Kun. "Guess Gintoki's getting kind of protective over Jiyuu. Is that normal?"

Mina Kun's grin was understanding and almost knowing. "Well, a pup ain't different from a kid, Zura. You always wanna protect 'em, even when they grow up tough like Wan Chan." He scratched the bigger dog's ear and she barked happily. Mina Kun's gaze seemed a bit far away. "They're always kids in yer eyes."

* * *

AN: Mina Kun is a boy.

... I don't know if that point got across but... he's a boy. And Wan Chan is not mine. Technically. So this is a stage of Jiyuu growing up. You know that when a kid or a dog is maturing, there's phases. I want lots of his life to be included. Who knows how long this will be.

See ya next chapter, and thanks to you reviewers.


	6. He's Growing Up If He Knows the Way Home

Heart of Students

AN: I have been not been able to update for a while. I'm sorry, but please enjoy!

* * *

_Day 25;_

_Jiyuu ran away three times to see Wan Chan. Gintoki threatened to get rid of her. Mina Kun didn't like that. We barely got away with our lives. I didn't know Mina Kun had the strength and passion of a samurai. So does Wan Chan. _

_We visited the lake house. Gintoki came back with a _bokutou_. We weren't so impressed until we saw it break one of the real swords in half. Now everyone wants one. Sensei let us stay in the boat house a little while longer. I think he was nervous though; he insisted that we stay indoors when the sun was setting. Maybe he didn't want us to wander off too late. _

_We should bring Jiyuu to Lake Touya._

* * *

"You know we're lost, right?"

"No, we're not, right Jiyuu? You know we're not lost; we're just taking an obsolete path that no one has discovered-."

"It's so much simpler to just admit that we're LOST."

Jiyuu whined and started sniffing the ground for a trail to follow as Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura argued behind him. They had decided to take a different path to get to town, saying that it was shorter and it was more exciting. Instead, they had gotten lost, hungry, and frustrated with one another.

"Ah, come on," Gintoki groaned, throwing his hands and clasping them behind his head. "We need to get out of here! I bet it's already lunch time!"

"It's not helping that it's fall." During that time of year, even the afternoon was chilling.

"He must be hungry." Katsura checked his pockets. "I didn't bring any snacks either."

"You wanna volunteer to be the snack?"

"No thank you!"

Takasugi leaned down and picked up Jiyuu, huffing as he took on the puppy's full weight. "I'll carry you, Jiyuu. You've been walking for a long while now. Take a rest." The poor thing whined and buried its weary head into Takasugi's chest and shivered.

From time to time, Katsura kept looking up to the sky nervously. Clouds, dark grey and heavy with the scent of gloom, were covering the sky. "Guys, let's hurry. It's going to rain soon."

"Well, it doesn't help that we're lost! Who knows where we are!"

"I doubt they'll be able to find our bones," Katsura said mournfully, kicking at the dirt as they walked on. "Shoyo Sensei won't even be able to bury us."

Then, with a boom from the heavens, rain began to pour. Jiyuu yapped away madly. The three boys groaned as the rain soaked them to the bone.

"Great. We're dead."

Suddenly, Jiyuu burst out of Takasugi's arms. He raced off, splashing and barking, into the rain. Gintoki yelled, "Chase him!" and they ran after the puppy. The rain was falling so heavily, they couldn't see anything. Blinded and able to only locate the very end of their dog's wild tail, they followed him.

They ran under that waterfall for maybe half and hour until they stumbled on Jiyuu, who had started jumping on their legs, growling. Just ten yards away were the faint lanterns lights of their dojo.

"He brought us home!" yelled Gintoki, who darted off into the shadows of the rain. Katsura scooped up Jiyuu in haste and splashed after his friends while fighting Jiyuu's frantic tongue on his face.

They ended up inside the dojo at the door, soaked and leaving a puddle on the wood panels, and their Sensei could only stare in surprise. "Where were you three? It was raining for nearly an hour. Weren't you in town? You should have come back as soon as it started raining."

"We were lost," admitted Takasugi, taking off his socks now grey with rain and dirt. "But Jiyuu got us out. I think he knew the way."

Shoyo smiled at them. "He must have. Jiyuu is a very smart dog. He must be growing up."

Gintoki grumbled, "Then he should've gotten us home earlier!" But he had attacked by Jiyuu who had pounced on his chest and pushed him mercilessly to the floor, growling playfully and tugging at his _haori _with his growing fangs.

"Hey, get off! Get off-!"

"C'mon, Jiyuu," Katsura called, holding out a heavy dark cloth. "You need to dry off. Leave the silver worm on the floor, you don't know where he's been."

The puppy seemed to understand. He leapt off of Gintoki, using his chest as a launch pad, and disappeared into the cloth, movign frantically and without stop. Katsura gently dried off his fur. Then Jiyuu's head poked out from the towel. One ear floppy and bent, but soon to be pointed. His fangs poked out in a happy grin, and dark red-brown eyes shone with innocent love and knowing.

Their puppy was growing up before their eyes.

* * *

AN: I wonder how long this story will last. Probably... I don't know. Anyways, check out my other stories while you're at it! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed anything that belongs to me! You guys are amazing.

See ya next chapter.


	7. Barking

Heart of Students

AN: You know Lion King where Simba tries to roar and he sounds like a little puddy tat? That's an inspiration.

* * *

_Day 27;_

_Gintoki was crazy today. I don't even know what he was trying to do. I think he's convinced that Jiyuu's going to be this manly, big dog that's going to protect him from all the dangers in the world. At least, that's what his diary said. And Gintoki, if you read this, _yes_, it is a diary._

_Jiyuu doesn't seem to care. he's growing up regularly. Sensei said he must be about four months or older. He's so young. It doesn't seem possible that he can grow up._

* * *

"Bark."

_Woof!_

"No, Jiyuu, not that little and cute. Bark."

_Arf!_

"See, like this. Rawr!

_Grrr!_

"That was good effort, but not that threatening. C'mon-."

"SHUT UP GINTOKI!"

A seismic slam to the head was given by Takasugi, who looked irritated beyond his life. "You've been saying that for almost seven hours now. If I hear you trying to change something natural in Jiyuu's species and age _one more time_-!"

Gintoki, hands over his head, cried, "But he's so pitiful! It's making me cry to watch him!"

Katsura shrugged. "He doesn't look so sad." Jiyuu wagged his tail, tongue hanging out goofily and eyes shining lovingly, as if to prove that point.

"But he's confused! He has to grow up one day!"

"NOT YET."

"What's wrong with being prepared and grown up?" Gintoki demanded, sitting back on his heels. "Tell me!"

Takasugi narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to do this to his friend- he used the term loosely- but it had to be done for Jiyuu's sake.

"Alright then. So let's say that Jiyuu is grown up. But now think about it like this Gintoki. He's grown up, just alike a regular grown up human. A grown up human that's raised by you is going to end up living his life in his basement, reading explicit books, picking at his nose, growing a pot belly like a baby, drinking sake and eating cheap vegetables for the rest of his life. Now tell me." He pointed at the unknowingJiyuu, pawing adorably at the shoji door with determination. "Do you want Jiyuu to end up like that? Is that what you really want with your first child?" He thought that was pushing it a bit too far.

But apparently, it was just enough for Gintoki. Comical tears sprung in his eyes. "NO! Please, NO! Jiyuu! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean for you to end up doing this and that and playing nya nya with the maids! I don't even want you to meet the maids! You're too young!"

"So are you," Katsura tried to put in.

"- I'll reform- change my ways! Don't worry, your mother will take good care of you forever and ever, and I'll never let that mean Mina Kun get-!"

A ear-blasting roar silenced Gintoki into silence; in fact, everyone was silence. Gintoki, Takasugi, and Zura turned robotically to look at Jiyuu, who was no longer jumping and barking. Instead, it seemed to be... _glaring _at them, his red brown eyes narrowed and one side of his muzzle pulled up to show white fangs.

Nodding his head once, ears flopping, Jiyuu seemed to make a sound of satisfaction and went back to pawing at the shoji door, completely immersed.

His owners looked to each other and to Jiyuu, and then back. They were ignored.

"Hey... Jiyuu. Bark?"

_Arf!_

* * *

Awwwww, Jiyuu, you remind me nothing of my dog. You're so much more funny. And cute. Or no, my dog could be cuter... just- wait. Never mind.

I'll post another chapter hopefully.


	8. Always Take Care of Your Friends

Heart of Students

AN: I hear of movies where this happens, and it scares me. I don't like it when dogs are hurt...

Thank you to all those who reviewed. You inspire me to keep writing because I feel like people enjoy it that much. For those who just read to enjoy, it always delights me to see how many people read this. I'm forever greatful.

And new update- I'm done with finals so I can finally update a little more! Probably on the regular schedule or so, but let's see. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sensei had sent the trio to get a very important package back to him from the village. He had ordered it from one of the nearby blacksmiths, but was too busy to go get it himself.

"I wonder if you three are able to get it for me," Shoyo had said gently. "It's very important that I get it."

"Sure, Sensei," Katsura said, grinning. "It's no problem."

"Can we bring Jiyuu too?"

"Always."

So they had gone to town, avoiding Mina Kun and his dog (Gintoki had developed a paranoia of female dogs interacting with Jiyuu), and received the package after confirming that they were retrieving it in Shoyo Yoshida's place.

"Just a measure," the blacksmith said, nodding. "Don't want anyone taking customer's orders."

"Thank you," Katsura called back as they left, Jiyuu leading the way proudly with his tail upright in the air.

They continued on until Gintoki saw- Katsura swore that he sensed with his anti-female dog radar- Mina Kun walking down the same road, hands in his _hakama _pockets and his loyal Wan Chan by his side.

"This way!" he hissed, dragging Jiyuu and Katsura over, Takasugi following and shaking his head. They took a long detour, maneuvering their way in the maze of the town.

Takasugi said, "You need to overcome this paranoia. Jiyuu's going to grow up and-."

"No! Don't say it, please! I'm not listening, I can't hear you~!"

"Because I'm not saying anything, you stupid perm-head!"

Suddenly, they went quiet. Not only was the sun hiding behind the clouds, but there was no one on this street. Vague sounds of the busy street somewhere else was scarcely heard over the wind.

"I don't like it," Katsura said uncomfortably.

Gintoki nodded. "Then let's hurry."

But Jiyuu had stopped and was making a threatening sound in his throat. His tail was erect, wine eyes narrowed forward; a man wearing a dirty _hakama_ was staggering over, a sake bottle in his clumsy hands. His face was shadowed, so no expression was seen, but there was no denying that the man was drunk.

Takasugi nodded at his friends silently and they walked quickly, trying to avoid confrontation. But the man hiccupped and said in a slurred voice, "Oi, kids."

Whether because they were stupid or because they were scared, all three and Jiyuu stopped right where they stood.

"What's that you got there?" He turned almost comically and tried to walk towards them. The rotting smell of food and hatred rolled off of him.

"Nothing you need."

"Give it here."

"This isn't yours," Gintoki said, and Jiyuu snarled harshly, fur bristling on his haunches.

The seemingly drunken man only grinned and said, "Not yet, it isn't. But it will be."

Without warning, he lurched forward and grabbed Gintoki by the arm. Since he didn't bring his _bokutou_ with him, he resorted to trying to snap the man's wrist off. But the man was stronger, and dragged Gintoki closer. He dropped the sake bottle in his other hand, the bottle smashing to the ground, and tried to grab the parcel.

Takasugi and Katsura shouted, "Stop it!" and tried to tear Gintoki from the man's grip. But the man shrugged them, one hand grabbing the parcel, and then-

"Ow!" he howled, and looked down, letting go of Gintoki. Jiyuu was digging his fangs into his leg, biting savagely and making horrifying growling sounds as he did so. "Let go, mutt!"

Jiyuu snarled in response, teeth sinking into his flesh, and the man howled.

Suddenly, he reached down unsteadily and grabbed Jiyuu's back. Jiyuu yelped and let go, but the man used that one moment of release to push back and _kick _Jiyuu right in the side, sending the puppy sprawling into some stray pieces of glass from the broken sake bottle. Jiyuu seemed to scream and then fell silent.

Takasugi and Gintoki, enraged, jumped and tore at the man like demons. Arm slung over the neck tightly, they pulled with enough force and weight to send the man crashing to the ground like the drunk he was. His head smashed mercilessly against the ground and with a moan, he was unconscious.

Katsura was at Jiyuu's side, trying to rouse the puppy. "Get up, Jiyuu. Come on, you're okay-!" He seemed to lose air when the puppy shifted and whined, dark red smears staining the ground with ugly colors.

Gintoki and Takasugi were right by Katsura, eyes wide and faces pale. Takasugi's grip on the parcel had turned slack.

"Let's just get him home," Katsura said in a shaky voice. "C'mon, _please_, let's go."

Gintoki nodded and quickly cradled the dog in his arms, nearly staggering under its weight. The three ran without stop or hesitation in the cold until they saw the edge of the dojo. Without bothering to remove their wooden sandals or their outside wraps, they ran inside until they found Sensei inside the classroom.

"Sensei!" they yelled, their voices hoarse. They slid the shoji door aside wildly and their teacher looked up to see them, startled.

"What is it, you three? What's wrong with Jiyuu?"

Takasugi looked back and then jerked his gaze away; he only just noticed the droplets of blood they had left behind them. Gintoki stepped forward almost shivering. He gestured to the crying puppy in his arms. "Please help."

...

"Though I"m glad that you were able to deliver the package, I worry for Jiyuu," Shoyo Sensei said wearily. "I have treated his injuries to the best of my ability. He has to heal on his own now."

"He's okay," Gintoki said dully, eyes trailing off to the still breathing puppy resting on the thin blanket. "He's still okay."

Sensei continued, "So you three do not know where this man went?"

"He's unconscious," Takasugi said, cold and sadistic. His unvoiced thoughts of hate and violence were heard by everyone in the room.

Shoyo sighed. "Avoid that street from now one. And Gintoki, perhaps a female companion for Jiyuu will not be so bad."

Gintoki did not crack a smile nor look away from Jiyuu, who was starting to whine quietly. "Alright, Sensei. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," was all he said and he left. The three were left in the room with Jiyuu.

Slowly, Katsura crept over to Jiyuu and stroked his furry head endearingly. "I'm sorry, Jiyuu," he said quietly. "We didn't mean anything. We're sorry. Really."

"Shut up, Zura," Takasugi said, his voice gruff, as if holding back shaky tears. "It's our fault. He knows it, and we know it."

"Sensei said it's not-."

"Sensei wasn't there," he snapped. "We can't take care of Jiyuu. I knew from the beginning that we shouldn't have tried. Look where it got him- bleeding because of a maniac drunk. It would have been better if he had died on the streets."

"Shut up," snarled Gintoki, and Takasugi shut his mouth. Gintoki turned to look at Jiyuu, who was still whining and now trying to bat at Katsura's shin with his soft paws. "He's listening."

Takasugi's mouth was an unforgiving line of worry. They stayed in the room until Shoyo found them well into midnight, heads propped against each other's shoulders, and Jiyuu wrapped safely in a blanket and tucked in their warm embrace.

* * *

... What in the name of...

Okay... depressing... this is what school does to me when I don't get to write my fan fiction. Fluff flies out the window and doesn't come back.

Still, uh... review and see you next chapter.


	9. The Bamboo Marker

Old Edo Days

AN: Sorry, these chapters have been turning into like documentaries. I know that's not what you guys want to read, you want some comedy and stuff...

But I'm so grateful for all your ideas... sorry. I know as a writer, I should be better than stooping to asking my wonderful readers for ideas. I'll try harder for you all!

* * *

When Gintoki was young, he grew up surrounded by mountains of the dead. The corpses became his garden, the sun his enemy, and the night his shadow. Everything he needed (needed, never wanted) was technically around him, with no need to move other than to find fresh battle grounds.

Then when he was taken in by Shoyo Sensei, his life changed. He no longer ate from rotting bodies' bags. He slept under a roof instead of a tree. He learned instead of fought. He even gained a few friend from the dojo (the more notable ones being Takasugi and Katsura).

But because he was saved from his past suffering and harship, he experienced a whole new world of different hardships that he had not known of before as a "corpse-eating demon".

For one thing, he found out that wavy- one might even call it curly- silver hair was not a feature girls liked on guys. It wasn't exactly a shock, but it was enough to send Gintoki into a state of depression for a week. From that day on, Katsura's hair became an enemy.

That was the harship of vanity.

He also realized that he would grow up- and as he grew up, he would be responsible to take on numerous _duties_ that would eventually become chore to him. His lazy butt would scarcely be able to let him stay awake in class, let alone perform these chores!

That was the hardship of work.

Another particular "problem" he was forced to endure was the fact that he had to spar with the other children. Not because he was bad at it; but when he slammed his bamboo sword against his partner's with enough force to break bones, the other students looked at him in horror. The following break, he would be avoided.

That was the hardship of loneliness.

When he first came to the dojo with Shoyo Sensei, rumors- not only among the students, but in the town as well- flew by. They whispered that he ate from corpses. Some said he ate the corpses. Others whispered more devious things; that he was a devil sent by the Amanto, or he would steal souls of children in the night. One freak accident, when a little boy drowned in a river, nearly caused Gintoki to be chased out of the dojo. Shoyo Sensei protected him then, but he never went to town alone after that.

That was the hardship of his acceptance.

When other children thought, Gintoki knew differently. They saw sun and grass where he saw bodies and blood, swords sticking from their backs. They heard music and laughter when he heard emptiness. Screaming or crying would have implied life; where Gintoki was, he was always alone. There was no one to cry with. When they saw a baby bird fly, he saw it take off to the sky and _live_- and struggle with the rest of life's miseries. They always knew food on the table, a roof over their heads; he knew of hunger and rain, snow, and pain.

That was the hardship of his knowledge.

But one of the biggest problems he had to struggle with was his feelings. He didn't know how to fully express his hatred. Should he have rampaged around? No, that would make the villagers right- he would be a demon then. Should he leave? But he didn't want to. That should have been his hardship of encouraged hate.

But then so many other emotions drowned that hatred out. What should he say to the boy, Katsura, who sat beside him on purpose during break when everyone else avoided him? What should he do when Shoyo Sensei complimented him on his amazing sword skill? Should he smile when Takasugi laughed when he said something funny about Katsura's hair? How should he feel when he was given fresh rice and broth and vegetables to eat, instead of scavenging from dead warriors? How should he feel when he lay down on the futon at night and Sensei passed by his room, saying, "goodnight", as a father would to his children?

That was his hardship of learning of love.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking about _maybe _starting another story... but wonder if I can even manage it hahaha...

And thank you to all reviewers! I feel inspired to write for you when I know you enjoy it. And thank you to those who _didn_'_t_ leave reviews; I don't know who any of you are, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story all the same.


End file.
